La princesse du Clair de Lune
by Shinigami's Bride
Summary: C'est un crossover d'Escaflowne et Sailor Moon. En gros, un fête se prépare à Fanélia, tout se passe bien jusqu'à l'apparition d'une étrange jeune fille avec de drôle de couette et un croissant de lune au milieu du front. Pour en savoir plus, venez lire


**- Titre : La princesse du Clair de Lune**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, aventure

**- Couple : **Lisez et vous le saurez :p

- **Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vision d'Escaflowne ne m'appartiennent pas.

**

* * *

**

La Princesse du Clair de Lune

L'histoire se déroule deux ans après la fin de l'anime. Hitomi est retournée sur Terre et chacun a repris sa vie où elle s'était arrêtée.

**Prologue**

Tout était paisible en cette belle journée qui débutait sur les chapeaux de roue au royaume de Fanélia. Le peuple s'activait ardemment en vue de la fête qui devait célébrer la reconstruction du pays. Cela faisait plus de deux ans que la paix était revenue sur la planète Gaïa, l'empire Zaïbachker avait été défait et chaque pays avait redoublé d'effort pour repartir de zéro. Le royaume de Fanélia, qui à l'époque avait été complètement détruit, était renaît de ses cendres et menait à présent une vie prospère sous le règne de son jeune roi, le Roi Van Fanel. Ce dernier, arrivé dans sa 18ème année, s'était montré un souverain digne de confiance, incroyablement soucieux du bien-être de son peuple et avait durement bataillé pour la reconstruction du royaume.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: Une mystérieuse apparition**

En vue de l'anniversaire de la renaissance du pays, qui allait avoir lieu une semaine plus tard, un grand bal allait être organisé au château où seraient invités tous les alliés de Fanélia dont Cid, le nouveau Duc de Flied, la reine Mirana et sa soeur ainsi que le chevalier Allen Schézar et sa soeur Séréna. Ensuite, s'en suivrait un grand tournoi récompensant les meilleurs épéistes du royaume. Les rues commençaient à revêtir les couleurs du pays, il y avait des fleurs partout, des fagnons de toutes les couleurs flottaient au dessus des maisons et de grands ornements en forme de dragon habillaient la rue principale.

Le soir venu, de grands feux de joie et un grand nombre de lanternes brûlaient un peu partout dans la ville. Le jeune roi contemplait ce spectacle depuis le balcon de sa chambre. Il éprouvait de la fierté devant la vue de son pays revenu à la vie après le drame qu'ils avaient vécu deux ans auparavant.

_- Comme il est doux de se sentir de nouveau chez soi. Mon frère, si tu me regardes de là-haut, j'espère que tu es fier de moi. _

Cependant, il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée impromptue d'une personne bien connue :

- Maître Van ?! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune roi se retourna en direction de la voix et observa attentivement son amie, de la tendresse dans le regard. La jeune neko avait bien grandi, l'enfant qu'elle était auparavant s'effaçait peu à peu pour laisser place à une magnifique jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs, son visage s'était affiné mais ses yeux gardaient toujours cette petite lueur naïve d'innocence qu'il lui avait toujours connu.

- Van : Oui Merle, tout va bien.

- Merle : Vous m'aviez l'air bien songeur. A quoi pensiez-vous ?

- Van : Je pensais à mon frère et à quel point j'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec moi pour voir notre pays retrouver ses couleurs. Il me manque tellement ...

La jeune neko vit alors un voile de nostalgie s'emparer des yeux de son maître et, sans plus de discours, s'approcha du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras. Intérieurement, le jeune souverain remerciait chaque jour le ciel de lui avoir donner une amie aussi précieuse.

- Merle : Est-ce que vous pensez encore à **elle** ?

Van ne comprit que trop bien la question de son amie. Pendant longtemps, il s'était interrogé sur la vraie nature des sentiments de la jeune neko à son égard mais il savait que le seul amour qu'elle éprouvait envers son maître était seulement maternelle. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Merle avait toujours été là pour le protéger ou recevoir ses confidences comme l'aurait fait une grande soeur. Elle s'était toujours fait un devoir de rester à ses côtés et de le réconforter même après le départ d'Hitomi. Pour cette raison, le jeune souverain ne l'en chérissait que davantage. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il lui répondit :

- Van : Son souvenir restera à jamais graver dans mon coeur.

- Merle : Je suis sûre qu'il en est de même pour elle.

A ces mots, le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amie et la serra très fort avant de lui murmurer un faible "merci" qu'elle seule pourrait entendre. Puis il se libéra de son étreinte et se retourna vers son balcon. Comprenant la demande muette de son maître, la jeune neko laissa le souverain à sa contemplation, lui adressant un "bonne nuit" avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Le jeune roi fixait inlassablement un point invisible de l'horizon, laissant ses souvenirs défilés dans son esprit. La simple évocation de la jeune fille avait fait ressurgir le souvenir de tous ces bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, de leur première rencontre jusqu'à leur séparation. Son regard se porta alors sur cette fameuse planète qui abritait l'amour de sa vie et aussitôt l'image d'Hitomi se superposa à elle dans son esprit, ce qui le fit sourire.

Alors qu'il allait s'en retourner à ses appartements, la lune se mit à briller. Puis un faisceau de lumière déchira le ciel et une colonne de lumière apparut à l'horizon. Van eut juste le temps de voir le point de chute qui semblait tomber au beau milieu de la forêt des dragons.

Tout à coup, Van sentit son coeur battre à toute allure et commença à ressentir une grande appréhension.

_- Oh mon Dieu, et si c'était elle !!! Qui que ce soit, il faut y aller ! _

Aussitôt, il donna l'ordre qu'on sella sa monture et prit quelques hommes pour l'accompagner avec la ferme intention de savoir à qui il devait ce phénomène.

Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Solidement armés, les soldats guettaient la moindre présence d'un dragon prêt à surgir. Van, à la tête de l'expédition, avançait calmement dans les sous-bois tout en serrant trés fort son pendentif entre ses doigts. Jusque-là, rien de suspect n'était apparu aux yeux du jeune roi. Le groupe finit par arriver à l'aurés d'une clairière. Là, ils stoppèrent net. Deux imposants dragons se dressaient de toute leur hauteur à quelques mètres devant eux, le regard menaçant et l'écume à la bouche. D'un même bond, les hommes se regroupèrent autour de leur roi, levant leur boucliers et dégainant leurs épées. Instinctivement, les dragons commencèrent à grogner et à montrer des signes d'hostilité sans pour autant bouger de leur position. Van trouva cela étrange. D'ordinaire, les dragons attaquaient dés qu'ils voyaient l'ombre d'une arme braquée sur eux, il le savait bien ayant fait l'expérience par le passé, mais dans le cas présent, les deux créatures se contentaient de les intimider. Cette réaction n'était pas naturelle. Soudain, dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit. Il descendit de son cheval, détacha son épée de sa ceinture et s'avança en direction des dragons. Ses hommes tentèrent de le stopper en l'interpellant :

- Non Altesse ! Revenez, c'est dangereux !!!

- Revenez ou ces monstres vont vous mettre en charpie !!!

- Van : Ils protègent quelque chose !

- Quoi ?!! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Van : Ils ne nous attaquent pas ! En situation normale, ces monstres nous auraient déjà donné l'assaut mais là, ils ne font que nous intimider. Comme si ils essayaient de protéger quelque chose.

- Ils doivent sûrement garder leurs oeufs ou leur gibier ! Nous ferions mieux de repartir !

- Van : Non, je ne crois pas et je tiens à en avoir le coeur net !

- Non, n'y allez pas !!!

- Van : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils ne feront rien si je n'ai aucun sentiment hostile vis-à-vis d'eux. Restez tous où vous êtes et ne bougez pas !

Van continua d'avancer en direction des deux créatures. Les grognements redoublèrent alors, et les deux dragons donnaient de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils étaient prêts à lui sauter dessus. Van continua de plus bel. Il était de plus en plus près. Tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et pestilentiel de leur respiration sur son visage. Puis il s'arrêta face à l'un des dragons. Celui-ci approcha son museau à quelques centimètres de son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Van le fixa lui aussi. Son image se reflétait dans les pupilles jaunes de l'animal. Alors commença le duel des regards, chacun attendant de voir l'autre détourner les yeux. Les soldats retenaient leur souffle et se préparaient déjà à l'inévitable. Pourtant l'animal ne bougea pas, il resta statique devant le jeune roi qui semblait de marbre devant l'imposante musculature de la créature. Puis l'incroyable se produisit. Les grognements cessèrent. Le dragon regarda son ami et tous deux, dans un même geste, s'écartèrent comme pour inviter le jeune homme à continuer son chemin. Les soldats n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Van passa entre les deux dragons pour découvrir un parterre de fleurs sauvages juste devant lui. Il promena longuement son regard sur le tapis de fleurs multicolores. Tout à coup, il aperçut une forme blanche au milieu des fleurs. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, évanouie. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, ornée de perles ambrées, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en deux chignons et une marque en forme de croissant au milieu du front. Sa respiration était lente, elle semblait dormir paisiblement cependant le jeune roi remarqua la présence de nombreuses égratignures sur ses bras et sa robe était maculée de sang. Ces blessures ne pouvaient lui avoir été causer par les dragons, dans le cas contraire, il l'aurait trouvé déchiquetée. Il préféra ne pas se poser plus de question et décida de ramener cette jeune fille au château. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, aussitôt, les deux dragons s'éloignèrent pour disparaître dans la forêt, comme s'ils avaient compris que leur présence n'était plus nécessaire. Dés qu'ils furent hors de vue, les soldats accoururent auprès de leur roi en le félicitant de son exploit.

- Van : Il faut faire vite ! les coupa-t-il. Cette jeune fille a besoin de soin de toute urgence !

Les hommes ne se firent pas prier et escortèrent le jeune roi jusqu'à sa monture. Van remonta sur son cheval et fila au triple galop en direction de Fanélia, la jeune fille serrée contre lui. Une fois au château, il fit aussitôt chercher un médecin. Dés qu'il fut arrivé, ce dernier fut conduit dans l'une des chambres prévues pour les invités du grand bal où la jeune fille reposait. Le médecin s'enferma dans la chambre avec deux de ses infirmières en intimant l'ordre que personne ne devait entrer.

Il sembla s'écouler des heures sans que la porte ne s'ouvrit. Van faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, attendant fébrilement le diagnostic du médecin. Alors qu'il attendait, il surprit les dires de deux de ses hommes faisant leur ronde dans le couloir voisin.

- Qui peut bien être cette fille d'après toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais une chose est sûre, elle est vraiment très jolie. Du moins ce que j'ai pu en voir.

- Ah ça, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Je l'ai vu de près moi aussi et j'avoue qu'elle ne m'a pas non plus laisser indifférent.

Son ami se mit alors à rire. Puis tous deux continuèrent leur ronde et passèrent dans un autre couloir. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin pour que le jeune roi n'entendit plus le bruit de leurs pas, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Van se rua à l'embrasure de la porte où une infirmière l'invita à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il trouva le médecin au chevet de la jeune fille, finissant de ranger son matériel.

- Van : Alors docteur, comment va-t-elle ?

- Le médecin : Rassurez-vous, mon roi, elle ne souffre que de légères blessures qui cicatriseront très vite. Mais elle n'en demeure pas moins très faible. Dans l'immédiat, ce qu'il lui faut c'est une longue nuit de sommeil. Je reviendrai l'examiner demain en fin de matinée.

- Van : Mais et tout ce sang que j'ai remarqué sur sa robe ?!

- Le médecin : Ce n'était pas le sien et j'ignore d'où il provient.

- Van : A-t-elle reprit connaissance ?

- Le médecin : Non, mon seigneur. Et je ne peux vous dire quand elle se réveillera, c'est encore trop tôt. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

- Van : Merci docteur !

Le médecin le salua puis sortit de la chambre avec ses deux infirmières, laissant le jeune roi seul au chevet de la mystérieuse endormie. Van attrapa alors une chaise et s'assit prés du lit. Il la regarda longuement dormir, observant sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, lente et régulière. Puis se rappelant les paroles qu'il avait entendu dans le couloir, il se mit à la détailler : une peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, un visage fin respirant une infinie douceur, les joues légèrement teintées de rose, des lèvres pulpeuses rosées parfaitement dessinées, de longs cils noirs et il pouvait deviner un regard d'une couleur extraordinaire derrière les paupières closes, un petit nez légèrement retroussé, le tout couronné d'une longue et magnifique chevelure blonde aux reflets dorés comme les blés éparpillée le long d'une silhouette fine et divinement élancée. Il ne put qu'approuver les dires de ces soldats, cette jeune fille était belle, belle comme un ange. Un ange véritablement mystérieux et très intriguant. Mais ce qui intriguait vraiment le jeune roi était la présence de cette marque sur son front, un fin croissant de lune doré couché sur le dos. Alors il se posa la question essentiel dans ces cas-là, que pouvait-elle signifier ? Elle l'obsédait tellement qu'inconsciemment il porta la main jusqu'à son front et repoussa les quelques mèches qui l'empêchaient de la voir clairement. Mai il arrêta aussitôt son geste lorsqu'il sentit que la jeune fille commençait à s'agiter. Son corps tremblait et ne cessait de secouer la tête dans tous les sens, les paupières fortement fermées. Van allait faire appel à quelqu'un lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille parler :

- Non, je vous en prie... Ne m'abandonnez pas...

Il comprit qu'elle devait faire un cauchemar, un songe vraiment horrible au vue de son visage dévoré par l'angoisse. Aprés cette supplique, il ne pouvait plus la laisser seule face à ses démons donc il entreprit de la calmer. Il s'assit sur le lit puis il la prit dans ses bras, reposant la tête de la jeune fille au creux de son épaule. Il se mit à la bercer légèrement en lui caressant le dos de sa main droite tout en lui murmurant une chanson que lui chantait sa mère à son oreille :

_Oublie ton chagrin,_

_Surtout ne craint rien._

_Je prends en main_

_Ton destin._

_Lorsque le danger te menacera,_

_Je serai là_

_Avec toi._

Il la sentit se détendre lentement entre ses bras et se surprit lui-même en s'apercevant qu'instinctivement il lui avait prit la main et que celle-ci s'y agrippait désespérément. Ce simple geste semblait l'apaiser. Lorsqu'il fut totalement sûr qu'elle s'était calmée, il la rallongea sur le lit et reprit sa place initiale tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il se résolut à rester auprés d'elle tout le reste de la nuit et peu de temps après, il s'endormit.

**_Tsuzuku..._**


End file.
